Zhen Lu
Zhen Lu is a character created for the LOST spin-off, LOST: The Next Generation, portrayed by Meiling Melançon. Before the Island Past Not much is known about Zhen's past, but she mentions that she has trust issues and that horrible things have happened to her in the past, things that she would "never wish upon anyone." On the ''La Mer'' It is not known why Zhen was onboard the La Mer. On the Island Season 1 Following the shipwreck, Zhen found herself dangling off a cliff. Ned heard her screams and he assisted in helping her up. She assisted around the crash site, helping out the injured. Zhen thanked Ned for saving her life, and then examined his wound, saying she'd never seen a wound heal so quickly. She noted that Ned is one lucky man. During their trek to the beach, Zhen picked fruit and passed it around to the other survivors. Dominic discovered cans of food floating in the water and he began passing it around. Zhen scolded him for this, saying the food may have bacteria in it and it's not safe to pass around as it may get people sick. She suggested that he go on a trek with Annie, who was going to find food. Later, Zhen built her own tent and one for the injured Summer. She saw Leigh struggling to build her own tent, so she assisted her. Summer stormed by and Leigh scolded her for walking around, saying her wounds are too bad for her to be up and walking like that as it may tear them open, but Summer told Leigh she's fine. Zhen told Summer that she made a tent for her, Summer thanked her. At the campfire, Ned took a seat next to Zhen and the two had a conversation. Zhen arrives in Summer's tent with some cream for her burns, but Summer reveals that her burns are better now. They then hear Emily screaming and rush to her. They discover Archie's dead body. Later on, Ned makes a speech to the group and Zhen smiles at him. When he smiles back, Zhen realizes that he's smiling at Leigh, who is standing behind her. Leigh and Zhen then go to move Archie's body and Zhen expresses jealousy at Leigh's relationship with Ned. She is present when Roz admits to Leigh that she saw Mats with a gun earlier. Leigh gets up to go get Ned, leaving Roz with Zhen. Later on, she is approached by Ned who asks where Annie is. Zhen tells him she saw Annie earlier, only she is nowhere to be found. Zhen accompanies Dominic to the Swan crater, and they have a long conversation on the way there, where Zhen questions Dominic's constant defending of Annie and later divulges information about her past after Dominic makes a joke she doesn't like. They reach the Swan crater and Zhen finds a DHARMA artifact inside with the Swan logo on it. They hear noise in the foliage nearby and climb out of the crater to find Annie in the jungle, crying. Zhen demands to know what happened to Katy, Annie tearfully tells them that "they" took Katy but abandoned her. Zhen and Dominic take Annie back to the camp, where she tells Jonathan and the rest of them that they found her at the Swan crater. Later, Zhen follows the group of ten redshirts to the Lighthouse along with Jonathan and Summer. Zhen remained passive during the events at the Lighthouse, helping fish and remaining to herself. At one point Mickey Lagudi attempted to spark something by trying to use pick up lines on her. She told him to leave her alone and helped Summer fish. Zhen later helped Summer look for a mirror in the cruise wreckage. She eventually found one, and brought it too Jonathan at the lighthouse. When Mats showed up and warned everyone about Annie's plan to blow the structure up, Jonathan ordered Zhen and the other survivors to go to a nearby beach. There, Zhen threw the knife she used to slit Archie's throat with into the ocean. After the lighthouse destruction, Zhen tried to keep the group calm, but failed. Dominic arrived to the beach and Zhen gave him a first aid kit and alcohol before the two of them headed back to the lighthouse. She watched while Leigh and Mats performed the operation on Jonathan and later listened to Leigh's speech. Trivia * Originating from China, the name Zhen means 'precious' or 'faithful'. * Lü is a Chinese family name, it may be spelled as Lyu, Lu or Lv, when input of the umlaut is not possible. It is transliterated as Lui in Cantonese. Category:Main Characters